The Haircut
by GreatBigCranberries
Summary: Hinata's got a new haircut and it's causing her a bit of trouble.


**Just a short story about Hinata and a haircut.**

In a shadowy alley right in the middle of Konoha hides a girl. That would be me. I'm waiting to be sure no one is in the street before I cross it to get into the next alley. I want to get home without being seen.

Normally I wouldn't be hiding like this but Kiba convinced me to get my hair cut today. The hairdresser did an amazing job, it's beautiful and stylish and mature, and all around gorgeous.

In other words, it's awful. When I look in the mirror it seems as though someone put a wig on my head, because it doesn't fit me. It's like I'm trying to be glamourous. Trying. I'm hoping to get home without being noticed. Maybe I can hide in my room until my hair grows out so no one will know that I had it cut. So they won't think I'm trying to be something I'm not.

Well, Kiba already knows. He went with me to get it cut, because he knew I'd never do it otherwise. He said it looks nice. Kiba is so kind. I know that he wouldn't lie to me, he wouldn't be very good at it if he tried, so I believe that he really thinks it looks nice. But we're such close friends that his eyes are tinted. He would think I looked nice with mud in my hair.

The street's empty now. If I can just run across it before anyone comes–

"Hinata-chan!"

I twist around so fast that I nearly stumble over my own feet.

"J-Jiraiya-sama." I hadn't noticed his presence at all, he might have been there in the alley even before I arrived.

"What are you doing here, hiding in an alley?" he asks.

If it weren't so rude, I'd ask him the same thing.

"I-I–"

He saves me from answering, "Oh, I see you've got a new hair cut. Sexy! It makes you look so grown up!"

"I-I have t-to go," I walk as quickly as I can down the street without making it look like I'm just trying to get away. I think I'll stay out of alleys for a while.

I'm sure Jiraiya-sama meant well, and his teasing is better than being made fun of, but his comment assures me that I was right. This hairstyle does not suit me at all.

I have to be careful now to take only those small, quiet back streets. If I can't avoid being seen altogether I can at least avoid people that I know. I've come to an intersection now, as I slowly peep around the corner to be sure if the coast is clear I hear,

"Ahh, Hinata."

I immediately jump back around the corner, but it's no use, I've already been seen. I take a few steps out around the corner and tentatively wave.

"Sakura-san, konbanwa."

"Hinata, did you just get a haircut?"

I nod. I can feel my face getting warmer, and I wish very much that she hadn't seen me. I wish even more that I was already at home. But I wish the most that I had not gotten my hair cut at all.

"It's gorgeous, where did you get it done?"

I tell her the name of the stylist's shop, and excuse myself. Sakura-san is so polite. Though, if Ino were to appear with a new hairstyle, I can imagine her describing just how ugly it is, even if she doesn't really think so. But I'm not Ino. Even if she believed I looked ridiculous, she would never say so. She's afraid to hurt my feelings. A lot of people are.

I get across the street without anyone else stopping me. I'm not going to risk being stopped again, so I jump up onto the nearest roof top and begin running home. Even if I'm seen at least no one will try to say anything to me about it.

I'm close now, so close I can see the sign that hangs over the entrance to our house. I jump down from the roof and let out a breath I didn't notice I had been holding. Home at last.

Have you ever noticed that fate has a way of mocking you? I'm standing feet from the door to my house, feet from shelter, from safety when I spot a shock of bright blond hair.

_Oh no. Anyone but..._

"Oi Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"N-Naruto-kun..." what should I say? What should I say?!

Wait. _Why am I here?_ I pause in momentarily in my panic to take in what he has asked me. The sign that hangs over the door, the very one I had been looking at a mere moment before has the word HYUUGA written in big black letters. Has he... really not seen it?

"I-I was j-just going home." He's looking right at me, and I know it's not just to be polite, he does it because he's listening to what I say. Naruto-kun always looks people right in the eyes. It's just one of things I like about him.

"Soka, soka. Ne, Hinata? You look different."

I freeze. At least everything on the outside is frozen, but I can feel my heart moving twice as fast. Why? Why did I have to meet Naruto-kun? He's going to think that I'm so vain. He's going to think that I think so much of myself. He's going to think I'm pathetic, a disgusting person, that I'm like scum, worse than scum.

"I know! It's your hair." I think I may have visibly cringed at the very mention of that word. I wish I knew a jutsu to become invisible, I would definitely use it right now.

The best I'm expecting is some reluctant words that my hair looks nice, that's all I'd need to know that he hates it.

And yet, he's smiling.

"It's pretty. It suits you."

I think my heart may have stopped beating. I can't move. I hardly register that he's just said he'll see me later. The quiet bye I give in return is mechanical, purely from habit. Because I can't get my mind together enough to do anything else.

_H-he…likes it._ His voice was so genuine, so Naruto. I know he meant his words. _It suits you_. He said that.

By the time I come to myself, Naruto is long gone. I'm standing alone just outside the Hyuuga main house, right where he left me. Finally I pick up my feet and walk in. As I wander to my room a thought occurs to me.

_Perhaps getting a haircut was not such a bad idea after all_.

I'll have to thank Kiba the next time I see him.


End file.
